


Sapphire

by aeroplaneseok



Series: Blue Velvet [2]
Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: (kinda), Alternate Universe - Angels, Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Cunnilingus, Curses, Knotting, M/M, Non-Human Genitalia, Soulmates, Stomach Bulging, Tentacles, obscene amounts of cum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:54:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26633215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeroplaneseok/pseuds/aeroplaneseok
Summary: Renjun really should've seen it coming - he was naive to think he could hook up with a monster and get away with no consequences. Instead, he's cursed with never-ending bad luck, and Yukhei is the only one who can help him unravel the truth.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Series: Blue Velvet [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1937242
Comments: 12
Kudos: 128





	Sapphire

**Author's Note:**

> oh BOY this turned out to be a long one! i just couldn't let this au go without exploring some of my ideas further - and of course including another disgusting monster sex scene, this time featuring tentacles! (kinda?) 
> 
> thank you so much to phoebe (@yukheismommy) for helping me come up with the idea of the dream sequence and letting me hurl random monster thoughts at you - i owe you my life, and this fic wouldn't exist without you! 
> 
> and also thank you to ash (@omegaslick42069) as always for beta reading and yelling about lucas monster pussy with me, ily!!! 
> 
> p.s. the tongue idea is courtesy of my girlfriend and her Colossal sexy brain thank u baby 😌 
> 
> i have a twitter and a curiouscat if anyone would like to discuss cool monster dick bc i would like to talk about cool monster dick  
> [my twitter](https://twitter.com/JENOXCX)  
> [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.qa/puppyxuxi)

Ever since that night with Yukhei, Renjun’s life has been thrown into chaos. It took him weeks to figure out the source, but he traced it all back to that night, pushing down the twist of arousal that bubbles in his stomach at the memories, flashes of Yukhei’s blissed out face as he fucked him, his huge hands on Renjun’s body— 

Renjun digresses, ever since they hooked up he’s been cursed with bad luck; dropping his favourite mug, finding a leak in his bathroom, losing a major sale at his gallery to his biggest competitor. The list goes on, and he’s certain Yukhei has something to do with it. 

His rising frustration bubbles over when he spots the object of his misfortune in the library. Yukhei waves cheerfully at him, his grin immediately drooping when he sees Renjun’s face like thunder as he marches towards him. 

“What are you doing?” Renjun says in a whispered growl, cornering him against the bookcase. 

“I- I’m browsing?” Yukhei squeaks, his eyes darting everywhere but Renjun’s face. “How are you, by the way? Long time no see!” 

Renjun shakes his head, begging his cheeks to stop flushing, “That’s not what I meant, you did something to me, it’s like you cursed me.” 

His voice rises in frustration, and Yukhei shushes him, his back still pressed against the shelves. “I can’t curse people even if I wanted to.” He laughs, nose scrunching cutely. 

“You must’ve done _something!_ My life has gone to shit ever since you-” He stops his rant in its tracks, suddenly hyper-aware of the silence around them in the large room. 

“You look stressed, come on I’ll buy you a coffee.” Yukhei takes his arm and starts guiding them towards the cafe, and Renjun shakes him off. 

“I can walk by myself,” he hisses, but Yukhei sticks close to his side, his eyebrows pinched together in worry. 

Renjun slides into a seat in the small coffee shop inside the library, pinching the bridge of his nose in an attempt to squeeze his headache away. He lets Yukhei pay for his coffee, more out of exhaustion than anything, and he stares in shock when Yukhei sets his cup down in front of him. 

“Americano,” he says dumbly, “How did you know my order?” 

Yukhei smiles, something devilish flickering in his eyes, and before Renjun can blink, it’s gone. “I know a lot of things about you, Renjun.” 

He shakes his head, whatever, he’s not here to make small talk. 

“Are you sure you can’t curse people?” he asks, pouring milk into his americano. The table wobbles dangerously, and Renjun stamps on the leg of the table to stop it moving, in the process dumping half the contents of the milk jug on the table. 

“See?” He glares when Yukhei stifles a laugh, “This is what I’ve had to deal with the past three weeks.” 

His shoulders slump, and he must look at his wits end, as Yukhei reaches out and places a comforting hand on his arm, throwing a handful of napkins on top of the mess. 

“It’s okay, I promise whatever is happening to you wasn’t anything I did on purpose.” Renjun can sense the pout on his face, even with the heel of his palm pressed into his eye socket so hard he hopes it’ll reach his brain. “You know I’ve never… done it- with a human before, so maybe this is a side effect?” 

Renjun laughs in despair, “And to think I was considering sleeping with you again!” He throws his hands up in the air, his eyes suddenly welling up with tears because his life is falling apart and what the fuck is he supposed to do to stop it? “Can you fix me? Please, I’ll try anything at this point.” 

“You were?” Yukhei murmurs, his eyes wide. They blink at each other a few times before Yukhei drops the bewildered eye contact and stirs his iced coffee. “I don’t know what to do either, but I want to help you.” 

“Come on Yukhei, think, please there must be something?” 

Renjun can feel the tension slipping off his shoulders, he wonders if half this mess is because he feels so guilty for not texting Yukhei, but now they’re talking and everything will be okay again - _right?_

They swapped a few memes back and forth, and he got a “how are you?” after Yukhei got home from their hookup the day after. The sex was so mind-blowing that Renjun was too out of it to make conversation, and he so wishes he could go back in time and ask Yukhei to stay a bit longer, to go out for lunch with him, but he didn’t. The opportunity passed him by, and he often lies awake in bed wondering what could have happened if he asked Yukhei on a date, but instead he let him slip through his fingers. 

Yukhei clicks his fingers in triumph and Renjun’s eyes snap into focus, “There could be something, but you need to trust me.” 

He takes a deep breath, steeling himself, “Okay.” 

“Don’t worry,” Yukhei laughs, “I’m not gonna do anything now. Tonight, wear this when you fall asleep so I can find you.” He digs a necklace out of his backpack, and when he places it in Renjun’s palm he feels sparks crackle like he’s just placed his hand on a plasma globe. 

Renjun turns it over in his hand, running his thumb over the smooth glass beads and the cold blue pendant, a strange, twisting shape that seems to shift as he turns it over and over. 

“So you _are_ going to curse me?” Renjun narrows his eyes across the table and Yukhei shakes his head firmly. 

“No no! I promise, it’s just so I can find you when you’re asleep.” 

Renjun doesn’t soften his glare, and Yukhei elaborates. 

“Dreaming? That’s what humans do, right? You’re more connected to the wider universe when you’re dreaming, so if I meet you there my powers and intuition will be even stronger.” 

A little dumbfounded, Renjun takes a second look at the necklace in his hand, and the more he stares at it the more he feels the sensation of someone standing right behind him. 

“Okay, if it’ll fix me, I’ll do it.” He lifts the necklace up to put it over his head. 

“No!” Yukhei cries, loud enough to turn heads at the table next to them. He apologises profusely, all while holding Renjun’s wrist in an iron grip. “Not until you’re about to go to sleep, otherwise someone else might get there first.” 

“What the fuck does that mean?” Renjun shivers. 

“Don’t worry about it,” Yukhei mutters, and from the thunderous look on his face, Renjun figures this is information he shouldn’t try to pry out of him. 

/ / / 

That night, Renjun stands beside his bed, only after stubbing his toe of course, the necklace placed carefully on his pillow. With a deep breath, fingers tingling, he lifts it over his head and places it carefully around his neck. The pendant is solid and cold against his chest, but whatever sensation he expected to feel or vision he hoped to see doesn’t come, only the hum of a car passing outside, and Renjun slips into bed dispondantly. 

When sleep pulls him under, he dreams for a while, trapped in the halls of his middle school that he was always a little scared of, wandering from room to room for a reason he does not know. 

“Renjun!” Comes a voice from behind him, that familiar Cantonese tone, and he spins around to see an empty corridor stretching back as far as he can see. 

A firm hand touches his shoulder and Renjun jumps out of his skin, held in place only by Yukhei’s grip. 

“There you are,” he smiles warmly with a face that doesn’t quite look right, but Renjun knows it’s him. 

“I was starting to go a little crazy in here,” he sighs, running a hand through his hair, and now they’re in Renjun’s bedroom, standing at the foot of his bed and looking down at Renjun himself, fast asleep. 

“You look so peaceful when you’re sleeping,” Yukhei says, and Renjun punches him in the arm, wincing when pain from a crick in his neck shoots down his spine. 

“You’re in pain?” The creature spins him round to face him and cups the back of his neck. A cold sensation seeps into his skin like a soda straight from the fridge on a hot day, and Renjun’s eyes slip closed. 

“Better?” Yukhei asks softly when he takes his hand away, and Renjun nods sleepily, in a trance of his own. He scans carefully down his body, healing over the fresh burn on his arm, soothing his bug bites, easing the grinding pain in his knee, until Renjun feels like a new man. 

He hums appreciatively, swaying gently from side to side, and Yukhei giggles, his voice deafening yet quiet as a mouse at the same time. 

“I’m gonna wake up soon, aren’t I?” He peels his eyes open and Yukhei has this look deep in his pupils that feels like rain on hot tarmac, like hiding under your parents bed until the whole outside world must have disappeared. 

It takes a conscious effort to keep his eyes open, his vision turning black every few seconds no matter how hard he tries, but he reaches out, and Yukhei is kissing him. It’s hopeless trying to piece together what’s reality and what’s a dream, so Renjun just loops his arms around Yukhei’s neck, pulls them backwards until he’s falling and Yukhei is on top of him, their lips never parting for a second. 

He’s still falling, sinking faster and faster as he claws at Yukhei’s shoulders to keep himself afloat, and he’s gasping for air, tumbling through empty space as Yukhei kisses him harder, his broken consciousness skipping every few seconds, until there’s a hole in his chest where gravity is pulling him down too fast and ripping him apart but Yukhei is there and— 

“Yukhei?” he calls out, sitting bolt upright in bed.

The first few licks of sunlight wind through his thin curtains, and Renjun lifts his left arm where the angry red burn mark from yesterday morning looks like it was never there. 

He was healed. 

Something whistles like an old kettle on the stove and he rips the necklace off over his head, where only silence follows. 

He sleeps like the dead until his alarm sounds, but he doesn’t dream again, only sits and waits until his body will let him wake up. 

/ / /

_‘How do you feel?’_ Yukhei texts him at around midday, and Renjun scowls at the gigantic crack in his screen protector that he made that morning. 

_‘Still cursed :(’_

_‘Damn ://’_

Renjun glances at the one-word response and huffs out a sigh, could he really not be any more sympathetic? The rational side of Renjun’s brain tells him that Yukhei is probably trying his best to help, but that thought quickly gets stamped out by his mind telling him that if this keeps getting worse he’s probably going to get more and more injured and no one will believe him and he’ll have to leave his window open so a neighbourhood cat can find him when he drops dead alone in his apartment and- 

_‘Which apartment is yours again?’_

He scowls even harder at his phone, why does Yukhei want to know? This can’t possibly be a booty call- 

_‘Nvm it’s 35 right? I’m outside.’_

What the hell? 

Renjun figures his day can’t possibly get any worse, so why not let a literal monster into his apartment again? Hell, maybe he’ll die on Yukhei’s dick and that will put him down like Old Yeller, a fitting end to his mediocre existence. 

“Hey,” Renjun sighs as he opens the door, but then he actually looks at Yukhei, and he masks his awe with a cough. He’s not wearing anything special, but he’s so annoyingly attractive even when dressed in a flannel shirt and white sweatpants. His hair is now ice blond, and it makes his skin seem even more tan than before, the top few buttons of his shirt undone to reveal more skin than Renjun can handle for right now. 

“You’re not getting sick, are you?” Yukhei frowns, stepping forward, and Renjun moves aside to let him in. 

“I don’t think I am,” he replies bluntly. His back is pressed to the wall of his tiny hallway, the corridor barely wide enough for the two of them with Yukhei’s broad form. He stares dumbly as Yukhei balances the cardboard coffee holder in one hand and unties his shoes with the other, his mind riddled with memories of the last time they were here; Renjun barely managing to lock his front door before Yukhei pushed his back against the exact wall he’s leaning on and kissed him silly, a hand scolding hot on his waist. 

When he straightens back up to his full height, he smiles down at Renjun, warm but hesitant, and Renjun blinks for a beat. 

“Oh,” he realises, “Come in.” 

Yukhei giggles as Renjun remembers his manners and gestures for him to take a seat on the couch. He hovers awkwardly in the doorway as Yukhei makes himself at home, curling up with his long legs tucked underneath himself, and for a moment Renjun loses himself in how cute he looks, so small but so big at the same time, and right there on his squeaky leather couch. 

Renjun sits down beside him gingerly, and Yukhei passes him a cup of coffee with a smile far too warm for how shitty Renjun feels. 

“Thanks,” he murmurs, and he doesn’t even need to open the lid to know that he’ll like the drink, so he takes a sip, and the feeling of not burning his mouth is near euphoric after scalding his tongue on every hot drink since this curse started. 

“How do you feel?” Yukhei takes a sip of his own drink, the corners of his mouth still tinged with blue. 

“Shitty,” Renjun sighs, “but this is a great fucking coffee.” 

Yukhei giggles, “I thought you would appreciate it.” 

“How much do I owe you?” Renjun takes another sip, the rich taste and the heat soothing him from the inside out. 

“It’s on me, don’t worry.” 

Any other time, he would protest, but with so many thoughts swirling in his mind, he accepts the kind gesture and holds his cup in both hands to let the heat seep through his skin. 

Yukhei is a curious character, Renjun sees this the more he spends time with him. He seems fascinated by his every movement, his pupils a little too dilated yet glazed over at the same time, and Renjun suddenly notices that he barely blinks. 

How Yukhei got this far with no one realising he’s not a human he will probably never know. 

“What do we do now?” he sighs, more to himself than anything. 

“We?” Yukhei echoes, and the childlike shock on his face is almost adorable - _almost._

“Yes _we,_ this is your mess and you’re getting me out of it.” Renjun is half-joking, but Yukhei’s cheerful expression crumples. 

“I know you’re hurting,” he takes a deep breath, as if holding himself back, “and you’re frustrated, but please do not take that out on me.” 

Renjun almost wants to laugh, not at Yukhei, but the absurdity of it all. A few days ago he barely knew Yukhei, pulled to this stranger by pure lust, tinged with something indescribable - and now he’s on the brink of tears on his couch. 

“I know you didn’t do it on purpose,” Renjun begins, surprising himself with how gentle his voice comes out, “so please don’t be mad.” 

Yukhei’s fingers pick clumsily at the cardboard sleeve around his cup, and for a reason he does not know, Renjun reaches through his magnetic field and places a tentative hand on his knee. 

“Is there anything I can do to-” 

“Say you’re sorry.” 

Renjun chokes on an inhale, “Sorry?” 

Yukhei turns his head, their gazes catching, buffering, and he really looks like he’s about to cry. The colour from his lips seeps into his eyes, turning the whites a ghastly pale blue, and the more Renjun looks, the more it appears that the life has been sucked out of him. 

“Tell me you’re sorry, that will make it better.” 

So Renjun puts aside his pride, his need to save face, and he doesn’t break the eye contact as he says, “I’m sorry, Yukhei, I didn’t mean to hurt you.” 

Just like that, the intensity of the moment is broken, and Yukhei smiles politely before hauling himself off the couch. 

“Thanks for the coffee, I should probably be going now.” 

Frozen in place, Renjun feels smaller than ever as he remembers how Yukhei whispered that same sentiment before he slipped through his fingers. Something screams at him like the pendant did not to let him go, so Renjun claws out of his own head and gets to the door just as Yukhei is halfway through it. 

“Wait!” 

The creature spins around, a flash of hope in his eyes that vanishes when he blinks. 

“Stay awhile?” 

/ / /

That summer, Renjun tours every library, cafe and spiritual bookshop he can get his hands on. With his blue-tinged monster living in his pocket, he reads more in those six weeks than he has probably ever read in his life, staying late into the evening with books laid out across the floor on the third story of a university library, whispers in ears about powers beyond his understanding. 

Yukhei knows a lot, he’s wiser than any human Renjun has ever had the pleasure of meeting - but his wisdom seems to wield _him_. As hard as he thinks, as much as he meditates, Yukhei only unlocks brief pieces of the puzzle, and neither of them can figure out why. 

He’s thought more about his own mortality and humanity than ever before, and when he spends a week back home with his family, the sea wind biting his cheeks on the coast of Dalian, Liaoning, he feels a pull across the ocean.

In the evenings he leans with his chest proud over his balcony, entranced by the deep blue waves dancing before him, watching the spray catch on the rocks, and when he hears Yukhei’s voice on the wind, he calls back to him. 

_“You’re a long way from home.”_ Yukhei says, a grin in his voice. 

“But I am home?” he calls back. 

_“How clueless you are,”_ the voice chuckles, and it twists and morphs as it speaks, and Renjun has been tricked. 

“You’re not Yukhei!” He grits out, the wind whipping up the sea into waves as tall as skyscrapers, yet people still stroll along the prom in the distance, lit up by twinkling lanterns. 

_“None of that matters, all you need to know is to finish the deal.”_

“The deal?” Renjun shouts over the wind, his chest heavy, like he’s being dragged underwater, “What deal?” 

_“The bond!”_ The voice crackles, jumping between syllables, _“Complete the bond!”_

“I don’t understand!” He screams, voice cracking as the wind roars, tearing tree roots up, lifting the rooves off houses, and the oceans swirls so high that he cannot see the top of it, the wind deafening, screaming. 

The voice wails and howls, as if torn apart, but it keeps chanting and chanting: 

  
  


C̶̨̧̱̎͂Ö̸̰͖̬̣̞͙͕̜́͜ͅM̴̨̧̮͉̼̳̼̿͐ͅP̴̝̮͂̌̏̀̉̓̏́͝Ļ̵̨̩̩̯͔̳͙̯̹͂̿̀̉Ȩ̵͈̉̀̄̓̾̈́T̶̨̝̭̠͕̗̮̤̍̐͑͜Ẽ̴̩̞̠͚̘̎̌̕ͅ ̷̻͊̾͂̇̏̽͂͐͗͝T̵͙̞̭̟̺̘̼͉̏̏̏̃̊͆͒̃ͅH̵̩͚̪̞̟̾̂̒̿͝ͅE̸̟͈̤̺̥̻̺͚̮̔̽̅̋ͅ ̷̡̨͖͙͎̫͎̪̳̤̓̋̓̆̍͘B̸̞̘́̈́͆̉͝O̷̘͐N̸̞̳̅̄̍́̉̍̚̕D̴̨̟̖̼̭͚̱͑̀̓̿̈́̐

  
  
  


/ / /

“What were you dreaming about last night, little one?” 

His mother places a steaming plate of freshly caught crab in front of him, and his stomach growls like he hasn’t eaten in weeks. 

“I dreamt… I dreamt about a tsunami.” 

“You poor thing,” she kisses his forehead and places a pair of chopsticks in his hand. “We could hear you talking in your sleep, you sounded very distressed.” 

“It was just a bad dream, but I’m okay now.” He smiles warmly at her across the table, and she returns the gesture. 

“Dig in then,” she grins, and Renjun’s stomach rejoices, savouring every bite. 

“Did you take a shower this morning?” she asks after a moment. 

“No?” he answers, mouth full of tender crab meat. 

“Your hair is all wet and stinks of the sea, go wash it after you eat.” 

Renjun brings a hand up to his head, and she’s right, his hair is soaked like he’s been swimming in the ocean. 

/ / / 

“What’s your favourite colour?” Yukhei asks, making Renjun look up from his heavy, leather-bound book. They’re in the usual spot for a Thursday evening, sat cross-legged in some quiet corner of the university library where the old religious texts go to die. Yukhei is reading over his shoulder, the side of his body pressed against Renjun, and occasionally he rests his chin on his head, nudges him when Renjun takes too long to finish a page. 

He hesitates for a moment, “Blue. What’s yours?” 

“I like white,” Yukhei hums, his eyes fixed on the page. 

“Why’s that?” Renjun shifts, and his fingers bump against something soft on the cheap carpet behind him, but Yukhei doesn’t move his fingers away where they overlap. 

“I think because it’s meant to be pure, like a blank canvas, you can do anything with it.” His eyes light up as he speaks, lifting his gaze until he’s staring deep into Renjun’s pupils, searching him from the inside. 

“Why did you pick blue?” 

Yukhei blinks, and he links their pinky fingers together. 

“He’s my favourite Power Ranger.” Renjun lies, and Yukhei bursts out laughing, tossing his head back and clinging onto Renjun’s hand for dear life as Renjun shushes him. 

When they walk back to Yukhei’s flat, the sun setting on their backs and their pace lazy, Yukhei asks him about dreams. He’s always curious about them, asking questions that Renjun had never even considered. 

“Why do people have bad dreams?” he asks, swinging the bag of books in one hand, and Renjun’s arm with the other, their pinky fingers linked. 

“Most of the time it’s because you’re worried or scared about something, but sometimes they happen for no reason.” 

“Like what?” Yukhei hums. 

Renjun tells him about his nightmare in Dalian, and Yukhei listens in silence. 

“-There was a voice telling me to complete some bond, but it’s total nonsense,” he laughs - how silly he was to have woken up in such a cold sweat. 

The books drop to the ground with a thud, and Renjun stops dead in his tracks to see Yukhei white as a sheet, and he grabs Renjun’s shoulders with such a ferocity in his eyes that it makes him flinch away. 

“What did it say? In its exact words, what did it say?” 

“Yukhei, you’re hurting me,” Renjun squeaks, his grip on his arms like a vice, and Yukhei releases him immediately, stroking his shoulders to soothe them. 

“It said I need to “Finish the deal” and “Complete the bond” but I don’t know what that means!” he despairs, and Yukhei pulls him into a hug, his face pressed into the soft fabric of Yukhei’s shirt. 

“It’s okay, we’re safe, don’t worry,” he soothes, holding his body tight. 

“What does it mean?” Renjun whispers, “Are we gonna be okay?” 

“Yes, we are, and I know how to help you now.” 

He peels himself off Yukhei’s chest, still held tightly in his embrace, “You do?” 

“Yeah,” he smiles, and the tears of relief that stung the corners of Renjun’s eyes bubble over, and Yukhei is there to wipe them away with the pads of his thumbs. 

“That wasn’t a dream,” Yukhei explains when they start walking again, books only a little dented, “It was a warning.” 

“From who?” Renjun asks, unsure of if he wants to know the answer. 

“The Gods.” Yukhei replies matter-of-factly, and Renjun trips over his own foot. 

“God exists?” he whispers, and after checking he’s unhurt, Yukhei continues. 

“Not God, God _s_ , plural. They don’t exist in the way humans think they do, though. They didn’t create the universe, or even this planet, they just arrived here, and they created me.” He keeps his eyes trained on the group, stroking his thumb over Renjun’s knuckles. 

“I have human parents, but I’m not like them.” 

Renjun can only listen, shell-shocked as Yukhei twirls the bag of books in his hand, the setting July sun casting deep shadows across his face. 

“That’s all I know about them, but sometimes they speak to me, just like they spoke to you that night. Sometimes they threaten me, or guide me, or give me advice about how to seem like a human, but when they tell you to do something, you have to listen.” 

“The bond,” Renjun says urgently, his feet moving in a straight line of their own accord, but his mind is still 50 miles behind, racing to catch up with them. “It’s a soul bond, but we didn’t do it right last time, that’s why I’m sick!” 

Yukhei stares at him, eyes blown fearfully wide, “We only bonded half way when we had- and I’m not strong enough to-” 

His train of thought drops off into oblivion, and Yukhei catches him as his knees give out. 

“How do you know that?” he marvels, propping him back upright again. 

“I don’t know, I just know it?” Renjun croaks, his legs suddenly heavy like all the energy has been sapped from his body. 

“Come on,” Yukhei says, and the horizon slips sideways as he’s suddenly hauled into Yukhei’s arms, thunder rumbling above them as he carries Renjun swiftly back to his apartment. 

In the space of ten minutes, his world has been turned on its head; this morning, Gods didn’t exist, and now Yukhei is telling him that he was created by them. 

“Can you stand for a second?” Yukhei asks him gently, and when Renjun’s feet touch the ground he realises that they’re in the hallway of Yukhei’s apartment building. 

“What’s that sound?” he murmurs as Yukhei fumbles with the keys. 

“What sound?” Yukhei replies over his shoulder, a puzzled look on his face. 

Just like that, the door swings open and Yukhei pulls him inside, and the hissing noise is silenced as the front door closes. Renjun blinks once, twice, and as he stares at the strange markings on the back of the wood, he knows that they’re safe here. 

“You okay?” Yukhei pants, and Renjun feels better now, stronger. 

“Yeah I’m good.” 

A thought strikes him. 

“Why didn’t you tell me all this before?” 

“I- I didn’t…” He trails off, and something flares up inside Renjun. 

“You could’ve told me all that weeks ago and we could’ve skipped all this fucking around in libraries, going on _dates,”_ he spits the word out like it tastes bad, “you kept that to yourself all this time about who you are, that Gods exist - why? I deserve to know, I’m sick, and you kept this from me? What even _are_ you?” 

The question punches silence through the room, and Renjun has to take a step back, his body meeting the door with a thud. 

He pants harshly, his heart in his throat, and the silence is torturous. 

_Answer me!_ His brain screams, but he says nothing. 

“I’m an angel.” Yukhei says. 

_“What?”_ Renjun scoffs. 

“No, seriously. The Gods created me in their image, I'm an angel born into a human family, born into Sin.” Yukhei says solemnly. 

“But angels have wings a- and halos?” 

“No they don’t,” Yukhei laughs, eerily cheerful, “Real angels can’t even be imagined by humans, we would terrify you if you saw us in our true form.” 

“But- but-” Renjun pants. 

“I didn’t tell you,” the creature interrupts, “because you wouldn’t believe me, just like you don’t believe me now. You would push me away and be sick forever, and I wouldn’t be able to live with myself when you-” 

He clears his throat, “There, are you happy now? Fucking hell, humans think they deserve to know everything, it kills me.” 

A beat of silence passes, the only sound in the apartment is their harsh pants, and a stone of guilt crushes Renjun, pressing heavy in his stomach. 

“Yukhei, I-” he begins softly. 

“Don’t even start.” He marches towards the front door, grabbing his keys. “Out of my way.” 

Renjun stands his ground, his back leaning firmly against the door. 

“No.” 

“Renjun, come on-” Yukhei hiccups, and his eyes shimmer with tears. 

“I believe you,” he breathes, and the angel inhales sharply. 

“Huh?” 

Renjun reaches up, ignoring Yukhei’s twitching, until his palm gently smooths over the soft skin of his cheek. “I believe you. I- I’m sorry I got mad, please don’t leave.” 

“You-” Yukhei starts, tearing his face away, his quivering bottom lip caught between his teeth. “You confuse me, but I’ll be damned if I don’t keep coming back.” 

Eyebrows pinched together, he smiles gently, confused. Renjun can only laugh in disbelief, “Why me? Why did you pick me?” 

Yukhei cups Renjun’s hand to his face, stroking his thumb across his knuckles. 

“Why not you? When I first saw you at that party I just knew, this is it.” 

“God,” Renjun tips his head back against the door, blinking the tears back, “I felt it too, but I was too scared to admit it, but- it’s the bond, isn’t it?” 

Yukhei nods, the backs of his fingers brushing across Renjun’s jaw, across his cheek, and making themselves a home at the back of his head, holding him. 

“We’re a fucking mess,” Yukhei laughs, pulling him into his chest, and Renjun wraps his arms around his waist without hesitation, “But I want to be with you.” 

“Me too,” he whispers into his chest, squeezing Yukhei tighter. “I’m still confused… and scared, but I like you a lot. And I love going on dates with you, I don’t know why I said that.” 

“It’s okay,” Yukhei rubs his back comfortingly, and Renjun could die here, in his arms, “You always say stupid shit when you’re upset. I’m confused too, I only know as much as I’ve told you, but we’ll figure it out together, yeah?” 

“Yeah,” Renjun smiles, and his heart could burst. For the first time in nearly two solid months, he’s not scared. 

/ / /

That night, Renjun curls up against Yukhei’s side in his bed, and he shrieks when he feels an arm snake around his waist. 

“Don’t you dare try and spoon me!” He glares over his shoulder, but there’s no bite to it. 

“But you let me last time we slept together?” Yukhei teases, a lopsided grin on his face and his shirt nowhere in sight. 

“Nope, we are not talking about that right now!” He sits up, pushing and shoving at Yukhei’s body until he’s lying on his side, and Renjun tangles their legs together, only settling with a happy sigh when he has his arm resting across Yukhei’s body. 

“Can I ask you something?” Yukhei mumbles, and he sounds so sweet when he’s shy. Renjun hums and he continues, playing with his fingers, ten times smaller by comparison. “Did you bring the necklace with you?” 

“Yeah, why?” 

Yukhei giggles, and Renjun smiles at the sound, bright and child-like. “What?” he asks incredulously, and Yukhei presses a kiss to the back of his hand so feather-light that it gives him butterflies. 

“That’s sweet that you bring it everywhere with you.” 

Renjun slaps his arm, “Shut up, I figured it was important so I didn’t want to lose it.” 

“Where is it?” 

Renjun sighs and gives in, “In my backpack.” Before he can say any more, Yukhei slips out of his arms and returns a few moments later with a sunny smile on his face and the necklace in his hand. 

He passes it to Renjun, who slips it over his head, and as they settle down under the covers again, this feels so natural, bare chest to bare back, and Yukhei’s fingers skirting over his own. 

Yukhei seems to drop off almost instantly, and his slow, deep breathing eases Renjun to sleep, where Yukhei is waiting for him. 

“Hey,” Renjun smiles, glancing around the room of glass they’re standing in. 

“Hey you,” Yukhei waves, falling into Renjun’s arms when they get close enough to touch. “Where are we?” he asks. 

“I think this is the aquarium my grandparents used to take me to when I was a kid.” Renjun smiles at the fond memories, tipping his head back to look at the encased water that stretches all around them. 

“There aren’t any fish?” Yukhei points out, and Renjun doesn’t bother trying to make sense of it. 

They stand in silence for a moment until the swirling mass of water feels claustrophobic, and Yukhei places a careful hand on his shoulder. “You wanna go somewhere else?” 

“Please,” Renjun breathes, the air knocked out of him. 

“Don’t think too hard about it, just squeeze your eyes shut.” 

Renjun takes the angel’s hand, and does just so. 

When he opens his eyes again, they’re in the library of their university, back where it all started. Renjun gets up from the exact seat he was in last time, but Yukhei is nowhere to be found. 

He calls out to him, but the maze of books only stretches on further and further, until it’s all he can see. Wandering aimlessly through the aisles, he walks for what feels like hours, until he passes by a shelf that seems to pull him closer. 

Something calls to him, and his feet follow before he can decide for himself, and the sound of the ocean that was once background noise grows louder and louder until it’s all he can hear. Waves crash against the walls of his skull over and over as he pulls a book from the shelf, and as he studies the cover of it, the world starts to turn fuzzy. 

“No, wait!” He calls out to anything that might be listening, “Let me read it!” 

The book fades away between his fingers and he claws at thin air to try and get it back, but the image of it imprints in his memory as he’s pulled back into reality. 

When his eyes shoot open, Yukhei is there, snoring against his shoulder, and he lets his muscles relax, smiling fondly at the shock of blond hair tickling his chin. 

Yukhei stirs, and Renjun carefully takes the necklace off without shifting him, placing it on his dresser. 

“Wha-” Yukhei breaks off into an almighty yawn, and Renjun laughs, greeting him with a smile when Yukhei cranes his neck up to look at him. 

He doesn’t give it a second thought as he tilts his head and presses their lips together, and Yukhei’s fingers curl gently around his waist. 

“Mornin’” he grumbles, voice far too rough for Renjun’s fragile sanity. 

“Morning,” he replies, “I think I know where we have to look for answers.” 

Yukhei sits up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes, and Renjun mourns the loss of the cuddles. 

“After the aquarium, I dreamt I was in our library, and I found a book there that just felt…” 

“Different?” Yukhei offers.   
  
“Yes! I don’t know how to explain it, but it just felt right.” 

The angel nods along, “Then that’s where we’ll look.” 

/ / /

The world outside of Yukhei’s apartment feels the polar opposite of safe. No matter how hard Renjun tries to define it, he can’t put it any other way than the feeling of something slowly catching up to them, and he doesn’t want to hang around and find out what that thing is. 

He holds Yukhei’s arm in one hand and clutches his library card in the other as they bustle along the street to the campus. The wind bites at Renjun’s ears, and he wraps his thin sweatshirt tighter around himself. Yukhei offered him a coat but he insisted no one should wear a winter coat in July. How he wishes he had accepted it now. 

When they reach the doors of the library, Renjun takes a deep breath and focuses on the image of the book cover ingrained in his head, and the picture is clear as day now. 

“Well?” Yukhei says hesitantly once they push the heavy wooden door open and step inside. 

“Upstairs.” He decides, and they hurry up the stone steps to the second floor, where Renjun makes a beeline for a corner of the chemistry section that feels familiar. 

The angel follows close behind as he winds his way through the shelves, until he runs into the back of him with a soft “oof” when Renjun stops abruptly. 

“It’s here somewhere,” he murmurs, running his hand across the tops of the books, until he reaches one that makes a chill shoot through his body. 

He grabs the spine and pulls it out - a large-print copy of the Old Testament. 

“Really?” Yukhei scoffs, “This one?” 

Renjun shakes his head, “I’m sure this is the one, it got put back in the wrong section.” 

“Alright,” he shrugs, “Let’s go.” 

With his precious cargo scanned onto his library card, Renjun holds it close to his chest the whole way back, only releasing his grip on it when Yukhei’s apartment door is locked again. 

He places it carefully on the kitchen table, and Yukhei stands close behind him, hovering nervously, as he opens the cover. 

“It’s just an ordinary bible,” Yukhei laughs deliriously. 

“Just wait,” Renjun assures, and turns to the next page to reveal nothing out of the ordinary. As he flicks past more and more pages, his heart sinks further. 

“It really is an ordinary bible,” he breathes in disbelief. 

Yukhei buries his head in between Renjun’s shoulder blades, groaning in frustration, and Renjun throws the book face down on the table with a shout. 

“Easy,” Yukhei takes his hand, “We can go back and look for it again, don’t worry.” 

Renjun spins around, “But I’m sure this was the right one!” 

“It’s okay, we’ll just keep looking.” Yukhei smiles reassuringly, and Renjun sighs, his shoulders slumping forward, and his angel rubs his lower back gently. 

He moves away to pick up the book again, and Renjun hears him gasp. 

“What is it?” He spins around, and Yukhei is staring at the page that it landed on with his eyes bugging out of his head. 

When he sees the page, Renjun’s expression mirrors his, as the page is printed over dozens of times to the extent that it’s almost a solid black. 

“Let me see,” he breathes, and as he stares at the text, it seems to move and swirl on the page before his very eyes. “Wait, I can read this.” 

“What’s it say?” Yukhei asks softly. 

“It says… that an angel and a human are never to mate, as the raw power contained in the ejaculate-” 

“Ew,” Yukhei comments, wrinkling his nose at the word. 

“I know, I know,” Renjun makes a gagging noise, and continues, “The raw power is too strong for a mortal to handle, and they will perish before the day ends.” 

_“Shit,”_ Yukhei breathes, “It was supposed to kill you? Renjun, I- I’m so sorry I had no idea-” 

Renjun shushes him, and wraps an arm around his waist, “Hang on, there’s more. It says that the only exception to this is if the holy and the unholy enter into a _soul bond_ , where they are connected by a bond so strong that the human may harness the power rather than be destroyed by it.” 

“Oh my god,” Yukhei says after a beat of silence. “That must be the bond we were talking about, right?” 

“Yeah, but why did it curse me?” 

“This might sound stupid…” Yukhei begins. 

“Go ahead, I’ll believe anything at this point,” Renjun huffs, turning to face him. 

“But what if we didn’t do it right? Like, we only bonded halfway, so it didn’t kill you, but weakened you.” 

“That... makes a lot of sense.” Renjun casts his mind back to how drained he felt afterwards, that it really felt like he was dying for a moment, and maybe he wasn’t just being dramatic? 

“Wait really?” Yukhei looks puzzled. 

“Yeah, that would explain why I keep having these visions and shit, I get some of the magic angel powers too!” 

Yukhei laughs, “It’s not magic, you’re just probably more connected to the Gods now - you’re welcome,” he smirks. 

Renjun rolls his eyes, “You can save the ‘you’re welcome’s for _after_ we’ve solved this.” He takes Yukhei’s hand gingerly, “What’re we gonna do?” 

“I think we have two options,” he begins, “either we break the soulbond, or we make it full.” 

“Surely… if we break the bond, then I’ll still have the power from you, and it’ll kill me.” 

Yukhei nods solemnly, “I think so, yeah.” 

“Fuck it,” Renjun slams the book down on the table, “It worked in Twilight!” 

Yukhei laughs, a full belly laugh that has him wiping tears away and clutching onto the table, and Renjun has to laugh too, or he might cry. 

When he straightens back up again, he presses a petal-soft kiss to Renjun’s cheek, before he steps away and begins gathering up various objects from each room of his apartment. 

Renjun waits for him on the couch, biting his fingernails in a habit he has yet to kick, and when Yukhei returns he kneels on the hardwood floor and rolls up the rug to reveal a huge symbol carved into the floorboards. 

“Woah,” Renjun gasps, “Your landlord is gonna kill you.” 

“I’ll replace it when I move out, don’t worry,” Yukhei shakes his head with a laugh. “Now come sit down here. Don’t worry, this is just to make my power a little stronger.” 

“How do you know how to do this?” Renjun asks tentatively. 

“I don’t,” the angel admits, “I’m just doing what feels right, y’know?” 

He nods, he knows exactly how that feels. 

Mumbling something under his breath, Yukhei sprinkles salt on the floor between them, and he holds out the necklace, it’s smooth indigo surface shimmering before Renjun’s eyes. 

“Will I fall asleep?” he asks softly. 

Yukhei shakes his head, “No, it’s for navigation.” Without another word, he slips it over his head, and Yukhei settles on his knees across from him. 

“Are you ready?” 

“I think so?” He replies shakily, and he may never get another opportunity to tell Yukhei how he really feels, how his heart feels like it needs him to keep beating. “When I look at you, I feel at home, like I don’t want to be anywhere else, and these last few weeks have made me see that.” 

“Me too,” Yukhei smiles, gentle and honest, and Renjun doesn’t want to ever let him go. “I know this is all so weird but, I don’t think anyone else could understand me like you do.” 

He gets up one last time to throw open the window beside the couch, and when he kneels back down again, he offers his hands to Renjun, who takes them carefully. 

“I don’t know what’s gonna happen,” Yukhei whispers, “But just let go, let it all happen, I’ll be right here, okay?” 

Renjun nods, “Okay.” 

He lets his eyes close, and for a moment everything is still. They can hear the kids playing in the street below, and the ticking of the clock on the wall, and Renjun starts to think nothing is going to happen, his heart still hammering in his chest. 

But then he hears it - a rumble far away in the distance, and Yukhei squeezes his hands gently. The room begins to shake, and he hears a few objects tip over around them, but he holds on tight, and a clap of thunder rings out like it’s inside his own head, louder than anything he’s ever heard. 

Rain comes, at first tapping gently against the window, but quickly turning into torrents of water that batter against the glass, and the sound of the ocean returns once more, waves rising and crashing against their bodies, threatening to knock them sideways. 

“Don’t let go!” Yukhei cries over the wind, and Renjun digs his fingernails into his skin, gasping for air as another wave crests against his chest, battering them from every direction until it feels like he’s breathing in more water than air. He can’t open his eyes, like they’re physically glued shut, and he panics. 

“Breathe, it’s okay,” Yukhei yells, and he sounds so far away. 

“Yukhei?” Renjun calls out, holding onto what he can only hope are Yukhei’s hands, but then something bumps up against his knee, and his hands slip away, only to wrap around his shoulders. 

Renjun clings to whatever part of Yukhei he can reach - the water makes everything hard to grip, but he finds purchase in the fabric of his shirt and holds on for dear life as the storm rages inside their apartment. 

“It’s okay, it’s okay, I got you,” Yukhei soothes, rocking them gently, but the strain in his voice gives away how scared he is too. 

Trying to speak is useless, they can only gasp for air as water fills up every crack in the building, shaking its very foundations apart until Renjun feels the bare mud beneath his knees, but he still can’t open his eyes. 

Just when it feels hopeless, they’re really going to die here, Yukhei brings his palm to Renjun’s chest, and he coughs and splutters, but he can breathe again. So he does the same, claws his arm out from underneath tonnes upon tonnes of water, and reaches through the pitch black, fumbles in the dark until his palm lands over Yukhei’s heart, and all of a sudden his veins are on fire. 

He throws his head back in a guttural scream, heat blazing through his body, flowing from his heart to Yukhei’s and to the heavens, sucking the energy out of him until his head slumps against Yukhei’s chest, and the ocean slows its raging until it’s reduced to lapping sedately at his knees, then it washes away completely. 

Renjun opens his eyes, and Yukhei is still there, their hands linked firmly together. 

“We’re alive,” he croaks, lifting his head to see Yukhei beaming down at him, where he wraps him up in a bone-crushing hug, and Renjun’s heart swells. 

/ / / 

It’s warm in Yukhei’s bed, he breathes steadily, broad chest rising and falling and taking Renjun’s head with it as he pushes his cheek into the fabric of his shirt. He’s wrapped up in Yukhei’s scent, Yukhei’s warmth, and Renjun melts from the spine outwards as he brushes nimble fingers across the back of his neck. 

After the terror and exhaustion of the soul bonding, Renjun savours the gentle touches and the comfort of a soft yet muscular body next to him - but beneath all that, he aches for something more. 

His fingers twist in the linen sheets, playing with it between his fingers as he thinks what might happen if he just gave in and pushed himself up, held Yukhei’s cheek and kissed him. 

He’s kissed Yukhei plenty, but only during their first night together, and once more that morning, but Yukhei holds him in a certain way that sweeps the rug out from under his feet, leaving him itching for more. The angel seems a little restless too, picking at the collar of Renjun’s shirt, and for a moment he wonders what the consequences would be, if Yukhei even really wants him that badly? 

Then he remembers the words Yukhei said to him right before they formed the bond, the look in those puppy eyes as he confessed how he felt, and Renjun really would be stupid to think he was lying. 

So he pulls himself off Yukhei’s chest, his heart wrenching at the little noise of protest he makes, and hovers over him for a moment, smiling softly at the excited look in Yukhei’s eyes when he realises what’s about to happen. His hair appears even whiter against the grey of his pillowcase, and the blue corners of his lips twitch up into a smile, goofy but filled only with adoration. 

Yukhei tips his chin up, eager, and Renjun settles onto his elbows before turning his attention to the fullness of his lips, the curve of his cupid’s bow, and the feeling of Yukhei’s fingers curling around his waist as their lips press together, slick on slick. 

It feels like being a fucking virgin again, being this excited about kissing, but Renjun could honestly stay here for days, feeling the silky soft slide of Yukhei’s kisses, the way his heart skips beneath Renjun’s fingers when he pokes his tongue out just a fraction. It’s adorable, the way he tenses up and relaxes in his hands as they push and pull, Renjun giving a kitten lick to the seam of his lips, but acting like it never happened when Yukhei tries to deepen the kiss further. 

He teases and plays until he pulls a needy whine from the back of Yukhei’s throat, when he pulls away to laugh fondly at him, before pressing back in again, this time parting his lips for Yukhei to slot his tongue inside. 

Sighing happily, he takes his time exploring Renjun’s mouth, pulling him down by the hips so he can’t wriggle away as they pass spit between each other’s lips, and when they finally come up for air they’re both panting. 

“Ugh,” Yukhei makes a face when Renjun wipes his mouth on the back of his hand, and they dissolve into excited giggles. 

“I thought you didn’t want to sleep with me again?” Yukhei says slyly, trailing his hands up and down his sides, something bristling with every touch. 

“Who says I do want to?” Renjun teases back, poking his tongue into his cheek just to see the way Yukhei gulps as his eyes follow it. 

“Hmm…” He presses a finger to his chin in thought, and Renjun rolls his eyes, “your little friend pressing up against my leg says you do,” he smirks, and Renjun’s face heats up in an instant, suddenly aware of how he’d been grinding up against Yukhei’s thigh for god knows how long. 

“Jesus don’t call it little…” he murmurs, dropping his gaze to Yukhei’s collarbones so he doesn’t have to see the shit eating grin on his face. 

“Sorry, your perfectly sized friend,” he laughs, and Renjun buries his face in Yukhei’s clavicle, letting out a flustered shout. Yukhei’s body rumbles as he laughs, and when he eventually stops, he nudges his thigh up where it rests between Renjun’s legs, and he gasps, eyes shooting open. 

“You’re making it very hard not to suck your dick right now,” Renjun warns, dragging a fingernail across Yukhei’s chest, his other hand gripping onto his bicep. It’s humiliating how his hand doesn’t even wrap around his arm fully, but Yukhei soon distracts him by guiding his hips to rock against the solid muscle of his thigh once more. 

“Then give in,” he purrs, right into Renjun’s ear, and he doesn’t even try to hold back the full body shudder that wracks through him as hot breath ghosts over his ear. 

The one thing Renjun regrets from their hookup is not getting his mouth on Yukhei, so he makes a promise to himself not to hold back this time, not when Yukhei is his for the taking now. 

The same sensations come flooding back as Renjun presses him into the bed, lifting his shirt up to his armpits so he can lave his tongue over hot skin. He leaves a trail of teasing kisses over his tight stomach, swiping his tongue between the indents of his abs, and Yukhei lets out a little noise as he drags his hands across his chest and squeezes his pecs. 

Yukhei’s hypnotic energy field swirls around them, filling up every crevice of the room, twisting itself around Renjun’s waist, and Yukhei’s skin makes his tongue tingle as he licks sloppily across his chest. He can smell his pussy from here, but he flicks his tongue over his nipples just to make him squirm, his strong hands gripping onto the pillow behind his head. 

“Is it good?” he pants, showering the centre of his chest with kisses as he rolls his left nipple between his finger and thumb. 

“Mhmm,” Yukhei whimpers, drawing his thighs together, and he’s so fucking cute. It’s the biggest power trip Renjun’s ever been on - watching a 6 foot tall angel squirm and whine beneath his hands, not even trying to stop his teasing. 

Renjun knows firsthand he could easily flip them over and pin him against any surface he liked, but instead Yukhei lets him pluck at his nipples, his bottom lip caught between his teeth and his whole body jolting when Renjun licks him just right. 

“J- Junnie,” Yukhei breathes, a hand grasping at his own hair, and an urgency in his voice that makes Renjun gulp. 

“Yeah?” he asks gently, stroking his waist, pressing his fingers into the skin, “What is it?” 

“More- I want more,” he stutters, and Renjun wonders if he’s ever been touched like this, had his body worshipped so carefully. He makes sure not to miss a single detail as he trails his lips down his torso, kissing every single freckle in his path, and when he reaches the waistband of Yukhei’s sweats he looks up to see his peach-brushed face staring back, his eyes hooded and dark. 

“Can I?” he whispers, curling his fingers over his waistband, and Yukhei nods eagerly, eyes shimmering in the evening light. 

The sight is even more breathtaking than he remembered. Renjun can only stare as he drags the waistband of his sweatpants down over bare skin, revealing electric blue against tanned skin, Yukhei’s cock half hard and twitching as the cool air hits it. He lifts his hips and Renjun helps him out of his pants, raising an eyebrow at the lack of underwear, but Yukhei just smiles bashfully and lies down, his knees bent and thighs pressed together. 

“Do you have an old towel?” Renjun asks as he sits at Yukhei’s side, trailing a finger over his chest, “You’ll ruin your sheets.” 

“I don’t care,” Yukhei breathes, “Just-” He parts his thighs, and Renjun’s jaw drops as the precum dripping from his pussy forms strings between the soft skin of his inner thighs, and his cock stiffens up before his very eyes, the ridges becoming more pronounced and vicious as he gets harder. 

_“Fuck,”_ Renjun gasps, and he holds Yukhei’s thighs in place as he positions himself on his stomach, his shimmering cunt only a few inches from his face. 

“You smell so good,” he says, almost to himself, and Yukhei’s fingers slide across his thigh to wrap around locks of Renjun’s hair. 

  
He can’t tear his eyes away, Yukhei’s entrance is a deep, midnight blue, and a thick layer of slick blurs his view of his folds, dripping down across his perineum and onto the sheets. Incidentally, they are also blue, and Renjun figures that can’t be a coincidence. Placing a hand on Yukhei’s thigh, Renjun’s gaze travels up, shuddering at the sight of those gills he knows all too well, and he’s transfixed by the way the ridges on his cock become more and more pronounced. He remembers how it felt to have each ridge push past his rim, some of the rows different shapes and sizes, but all of them heavenly when they were inside him. 

He’s seen dildos of a similar idea, when he stumbled onto some websites with toys that intimidated him, but Yukhei’s is infinitely more magical. For one, it’s real, alive, and can shoot ropes upon ropes of cyan cum inside him, but it’s not crude like some of the toys he’s seen. His nudity is fascinating, beautiful, and Renjun could live here, with his head between his thighs. 

“Please?” Yukhei says quietly, and Renjun blinks out of his trance. 

“Sorry, ‘was just admiring the view,” he smiles, glancing up at Yukhei, who carefully pets his hair. 

“Well I wish you would- _ahh!”_ His grumbling melts into a loud moan as Renjun presses his tongue flat against his pussy and licks a broad stripe over him. 

Yukhei clutches onto his shoulder as he doesn’t stop there, lapping over the base of his cock, letting out a shaky exhale as his tongue catches on each bump, until he finally wraps his lips around the head of his cock. When he flickers his gaze up, holding the base of Yukhei’s length in his fist as he mouths over him, his face is the prettiest picture. 

The angel is such a treat to go down on - he’s propped himself up on an elbow so he can watch, the fabric of his t-shirt soggy between his teeth, and a look of utter bliss on his face. 

“How do you feel?” Renjun asks, just to see his eyebrows pinch closer together as he loses the friction, and he presses kitten licks to the head, watching his doe eyes widen cutely and his tongue poke out to wet his lips. 

“G- good,” he replies, voice sweet and airy, and his fingers dig into Renjun’s arm as he doesn’t let up his licking, teasing the tip of him over and over. 

Renjun hums, pulling a shaky gasp out of Yukhei as the vibrations travel down his length, and then pulls off, thin trails of slick connecting his mouth to his cock, which break as Renjun licks his lips. He flashes Yukhei a grin before lowering down onto his stomach again and swiping his tongue over his pussy. 

“Ren- _jun,”_ Yukhei moans, accepting Renjun’s tongue easily as he pushes it past his rim, licking up every drop of precum that drools out of him, and he tastes like nothing he’s ever had before. He’s musty and heavy at the back of his throat where a disgusting mix of saliva and slick congeals, but Renjun can’t get enough, pushing his tongue in deeper and deeper just to feel his hot walls around him. 

Yukhei’s presence looms over him, his noises echoing inside Renjun’s head, but almost like he can make sense of them now, like he’s been granted the gift of understanding this otherworldly language. Something invisible crawls out of Renjun’s chest and wraps itself around Yukhei, and he somehow knows that line tethering them together isn’t going away anytime soon. He tries not to think too much about how he knows these things, these sudden innate truths that were never in his head before but now he cannot imagine them to be untrue, like if someone told him that grass isn’t green. 

Instead, he pulls out of Yukhei’s dripping heat, slick and drool smeared across his chin, and swallows his cock down, watching through his lashes as Yukhei arches beautifully, his head thrown back. He pants and squirms and moans as Renjun chokes him down the best he can, and he could cum just from the sensation of his ridges and bumps sliding over his tongue, and his head nudging the back of his throat. 

“Fuck, fuck, mnn!” Yukhei moans as Renjun hollows his cheeks, holding his hips in a bruising grip as he feels the life being sucked out of him, like Yukhei is pulling him under too as he builds towards an orgasm, his whimpers becoming more urgent. 

His eyes grow heavy until he can’t open them anymore, his limbs too heavy to move, and all he can do is bob his head and swallow desperately around Yukhei. He’s brought further and further into darkness, Yukhei dragging him along too, both of them hurtling towards a brick wall that approaches faster and faster as Yukhei moans, his back arched high, chest proud in the air - until he pushes him off, and the brick wall stops inches in front of his face. 

Renjun instantly looks up, searching Yukhei’s expression for pain or discomfort as he writhes against the sheets, his grip on Renjun’s shoulders almost painful. 

With shaky arms, he presses himself up until their faces are level, his muscles threatening to give out as he strokes Yukhei’s cheek, the angel’s eyes squeezed shut and his chest heaving. Little whimpers leave his mouth with every shaky exhale, and Renjun presses a kiss to his temple. 

“You’re okay, you’re okay,” he soothes, and Yukhei cracks his eyes open, those puppy eyes sparkling back at him. 

Static crackles in his chest, alien energy pulsing through them in waves that rise over his head and crest down his back, and Yukhei threads their fingers together, palms pressed against each other. 

“I’m okay,” Yukhei croaks after a moment, “‘didn’t wanna cum yet.” He smiles sweetly, playing with Renjun’s fingers, and Renjun hooks a finger under his chin, tilting it up until he can slot their lips together. 

Yukhei tucks his face into his chest when they part, and Renjun holds him as he gains his energy back, his cock smearing precum against his stomach as it rests there, his thighs pressed together and his shirt still tucked under his armpits. 

He certainly is a strange creature - Renjun never expected him to get this shy, but he finds it heart-wrenchingly cute how this huge, powerful, mysterious being can be rendered to a harmless lapdog when Renjun holds him to his chest and plays with his hair. 

Gripping his waist, Yukhei pulls him back in for a kiss, this one a little dirtier, their tongues sliding together, and he tugs at Renjun’s hips until he straddles his lap. Renjun pulls his clothes off, tossing them onto the floor and leaving him naked in Yukhei’s lap, his hands skimming over his waist, his hips, then up his back, pulling him down by his shoulders into a messy kiss, then trailing down again, his fingernails scraping carefully over his ass and down the back of his thighs. Then he repeats the whole movement in reverse, gently caressing Renjun’s body while kissing slowly along his neck until he’s fully hard and desperate in his lap. 

Yukhei grinds up hungrily, his cock sliding between Renjun’s legs, and he gasps into his mouth as his length catches on his entrance, teasing. 

“Baby, I want it,” he breathes, held firmly in place by Yukhei’s giant hands on his hips, grinding him down against his cock. 

“Mmm?” Yukhei hums into his neck, squeezing his thighs and parting them further. His touch is still a little experimental, but he rocks their hips together with a sureness that makes Renjun melt, dropping his head to rest on his firm chest, left to whine for Yukhei to fuck him already. 

Just when he’s about to sit up and finger himself open instead, Yukhei uses his hand to guide his cock against Renjun’s body, and Renjun jolts with a yelp as his length slips inside. 

“Mnn! Yuk- Yukhei-” he cries, the sudden fullness drawing all the air from his lungs, his hands scrabbling for purchase on Yukhei’s shoulders, not caring about the marks he leaves behind. 

It’s so much, Yukhei filling him up with no warning, but his body relaxes further and he knows he can take it, his muscles releasing to coax Yukhei in deeper, but he doesn’t budge, and Renjun whines insistently. 

“Shit - did you prep yourself earlier?” he pants, fingers digging into his thighs hard enough to bruise. 

Renjun can barely think through the haze of pleasure that curls up the base of his spine, twisting through his entire body, and his legs are instantly trembling. White hot pleasure wracks through him, Yukhei’s cock speared into him like a dagger, killing him from the inside out, but it’s a beautiful death, and Renjun can barely remember to keep breathing. 

“N- no,” he gasps, curling himself up into a ball and gasping when it only drives Yukhei’s length in further, a few more ridges swallowed up inside him. 

“Then how-?” Yukhei starts, sucking in a gasp when Renjun clenches deliberately around him, and his fingers spasm in their grip around his upper thighs. 

He knows this can’t be possible, he needed god knows how many fingers to prep him last time, but Yukhei is already so deep inside him, and he can’t possibly stop now, not when Renjun is burning up from the pleasure. 

“The- bond,” he keens, and Yukhei finally understands, dropping the conversation to instead plant his feet on the bed and drive his cock even deeper. 

A loud, drawn-out gasp is pushed out of him, his whole body shaking and fingernails digging into Yukhei’s shoulders as he slides home. 

_“Ohh_ yes, yes, yes, yes,” he chants, letting Yukhei manhandle him up and up, until he’s perched on his cock, sitting pretty in the angel’s lap, and the new angle pushes the head _impossibly_ deeper, his length pulsing against his prostate teasingly, like he’s lapping at it. 

Renjun shakes and whines as Yukhei grinds his hips in dirty circles. When he gets the strength to crack his eyes open for a moment, with every fleeting glance he sees Yukhei either staring back at him, or fixated on the space where their bodies meet. His gaze flickers back and forth between the two - passion burning behind his eyes as they stare at each other, Renjun’s mouth hanging open and his brow furrowed. 

“Right there?” he growls, and Renjun jolts as his gills extend inside him, the sensation just as strange as the last time, but he knows how good it feels to be filled up, so he grits his teeth and bounces in his lap a little. 

Yukhei’s response is instant - a deep rumble echoing from his chest, powerful enough for Renjun to feel the vibrations in his very core. 

“Come on, big boy,” Renjun pants, attempting to push down the toe-curling pleasure in favour of making Yukhei feel good. It seems to work, but not in the way he expected, as the angel lifts a hand from his thigh and places it flat on Renjun’s stomach, letting out a growling, possessive noise that makes him shudder. 

Yukhei places a finger on his chin, tilting it down until he’s looking at where their bodies meet, and what he sees makes his eyes cross, his heart skipping for a moment. 

There, where Yukhei’s hand rests, is a bulge in his stomach, which shifts as Yukhei thrusts deep inside him. He can’t speak, can’t look away, as Yukhei grips his hips with both hands, and Renjun doesn’t miss the way they circle around his waist so his fingers almost touch. Without warning, he pulls Renjun sharply down into his lap, and his hands fly up to grip Yukhei’s wrists as he gasps loudly, pleasure shooting up his spine, lighting every nerve ending on fire. 

He’s transfixed by the shape of Yukhei’s cock inside him, unable to look anywhere other than between his legs, watching bright blue slick pool on Yukhei’s hips as he thrusts slowly, pulling Renjun’s body around with ease. Renjun begs his eyes to stay open, to watch the hypnotising sight of Yukhei’s cock disappearing inside him, only its imprint showing - but as his thrusts transition from long and slow, to fast and deep, his vision starts to blur at the edges. 

“Baby,” Renjun pants, tearing his gaze away from his stomach to glance up at Yukhei; his eyes dark and hungry, Renjun’s filled with tears. “Harder,” he hiccups, and Yukhei cocks his head to one side, a question, and when Renjun nods eagerly he does as he’s told. 

Hands hooked under Renjun’s thighs, he pulls him up until he’s almost slipping out, the head tugging at his rim, and Yukhei lets out a shaky exhale before slamming back inside again. He gives Renjun no time to recover, a loud cry forced out of him as he holds his hips in place and pounds into him with a speed that has endless moans pouring from his lips, his hands balled into fists on Yukhei’s bare chest as he attempts to hold himself up. 

Renjun has no time to think, or speak, in that moment his only purpose is to be a warm, wet hole for Yukhei to fuck, saliva dribbling from the corners of his mouth where it hangs open, and his legs burn with lactic acid, but he never wants it to stop. He can only hiccup on sobs as the angel fucks him fast and dirty, pulled between the pure euphoria of heaven, and the sins of hell. Yukhei tosses his head back against the pillows, and Renjun can only cry out over and over as his cock is locked inside him, the ridges of it rubbing mercilessly over his sweet spot, and it’s almost too much. 

The angel moans and gurles, a pleasured, beautiful sound that almost has Renjun cooing, but it only comes out as mindless babbling, the sweet creature beneath him rutting against his prostate, and this time Renjun get to watch the way his eyes fly open and feel his cock twitch inside him. He gasps sharply, and Yukhei’s gaze meets his, eyes wild, pupils blown wide, then he thrusts in once, twice before his eyes roll back into his head and he fills Renjun up, holding him down on his cock. 

Renjun jolts and twitches as he pumps what feels like gallons of cum inside him, and he’s never felt so full in his life, taking desperate, ragged breaths as the slick overflows out of him and onto Yukhei’s lap. He can feel the addiction taking hold, satisfaction seeping deep into his bones as Yukhei tugs him down to press his face into his neck, and Renjun holds him as he rides out his orgasm, presses kisses to his temple and whispers praise in his ear, all while Yukhei is leaking slick inside him. 

“That’s it, oh you feel so good angel, so good for me,” he coos, Yukhei’s arms wrapped around his torso tightly, and when his breathing evens a little, a hand snakes down to feel where they’re connected. 

“Ah!” he gasps as he tries to pull out, but gets caught by the gills, locking him inside. 

“You’re so messy,” he pouts when Renjun sits up again, his gaze following a sticky path from the drool on his own chest to the precum smeared all over Renjun’s stomach, to the growing pool of electric blue fluid between them. 

“I wonder who’s fault that is?” he smirks back, grinding down in Yukhei’s lap, already missing the feeling of having his prostate milked, and partly to hear his angel gasp prettily at the overstimulation. 

“Renjun…” he breathes, turning his head to the side to hide his flushed face in the pillow, and Renjun smiles at him fondly; this sweet, sensitive monster laid out beneath him, letting himself be overstimulated by a mere human. 

He shakes the thought from his head - no, Yukhei always tells him that he’s not _just_ a human, and he doesn’t miss the way he looks at him like he’s the most fascinating creature he’s ever seen. Renjun must look at him the same way, with this awe and admiration for someone so different from himself, but with the same desires and fears and passions. In fleeting moments when Renjun has his chin propped on his hand reading a book, when he shows up to their dates with his shirt on inside out, or when he listens to Yukhei wax lyrical about his major, Yukhei looks at him like he hung the stars in the sky. 

Yukhei has been surrounded by humans since birth, but he takes glaces at Renjun the same way he looks at his angel, like he can’t quite believe such a fascinating creature exists. He’s always thought he was nothing special, no one to take notice of, but Yukhei doesn’t see him like that, and he knows deep down that he’s never going to find anyone else like him. 

With a small hum, Yukhei cracks his eyes open, his bitten lips parting into a smile, and he runs his palms across his thighs in soothing motions. 

“What are you looking at?” he giggles, teasing. 

“You,” Renjun replies honestly, and Yukhei’s cheeks colour blood red. 

“Come up here,” he mumbles, pulling lazily at Renjun’s hips, and his legs threaten to give out as he peels himself out of the mess of cum painting his inner thighs. Yukhei strokes his hip comfortingly, gauging his expression as his cock slides out of him, now softer and the ridges less prominent. Renjun winces at the squelch their bodies make as the part, but then Yukhei is pulling him up his body, his eyes fixed on his cock and his tongue poking out to wet his lips. 

“I can’t,” Renjun laughs breathily as Yukhei tries to pull him further up, to hook his legs over his shoulders and sit on his face, and as much as Renjun would love to, he physically can’t lift his leg up. 

Yukhei giggles and pushes him onto his side, holding his waist so he doesn’t hit the bed too hard as his legs finally give out, and he lets himself be rearranged until he’s on his back with Yukhei’s knees on the floor and his head between his legs. 

“You’re so pretty,” he praises, pressing a soft kiss to the sensitive skin of his inner thigh. He starts close to his knee and works his way up, occasionally dragging his teeth over the skin just to see Renjun jolt in his hold. When he reaches the crook of his hip, and Renjun can feel his hot breath ghosting over right where he wants him, he glances up, a stupid smirk on his face. So Renjun shoves his head down, and immediately arches his back high off the mattress as Yukhei licks a fat stripe over his hole. 

He doesn’t even have to look down to know that Yukhei’s face is already covered in his own cum, but he seems to enjoy it, spreading Renjun’s thighs open to lap eagerly at his entrance, even pressing a thumb inside to encourage the fluid to slide out. 

_“Shit,”_ he gasps, taking a fistful of Yukhei’s hair as he presses his tongue inside, his thighs quivering on either side of his head. Yukhei only pushes his legs further into his chest, bending him in half as he eats him out, sloppy and lazy and just how Renjun likes it. 

Once the mess is cleaned up he doesn’t stop there, pressing his hot tongue further inside, and Renjun whines as the muscle strokes over his walls. Yukhei seems to keep going and going, pressing deeper and deeper, and it starts to freak Renjun out a little, so he looks between his legs and yelps. 

He immediately pulls out, his tongue hanging out, and Renjun stares at it in shock. 

Where Yukhei once had a wide, pink tongue, it’s now a deep blue just like his pussy and it extends far past his chin, finishing in a sharp point, nothing like the flat edge of a human tongue. 

“What’s wrong?” Yukhei slurs, and then, _“Oh,”_ once he realises. 

“You- How did you do that?” Renjun pants, unable to stop staring at the shock of blue that pokes out of Yukhei’s mouth even when it’s closed. It must be about four inches long and shines with saliva, completely smooth like a reptile’s tongue - and as strange as it is, Renjun is still as hard as before. 

“I don’t know,” he replies, blushing as his speech comes out hopelessly slurred, and Renjun only smiles fondly, tucking his hair behind his ear, “I’m sorry if it’s weird, this has never happened before.” 

His breathing picks up and he’s starting to freak out, so Renjun says the only thing on his mind; “It’s hot.” 

“Huh?” Yukhei does a double take, and Renjun can’t help but giggle at his surprise, his thighs still spread open to their limit. 

“I don’t mind it, it felt really nice.” 

“You sure? I don’t wanna weird you out,” he mumbles, and Renjun hooks a finger under his chin. 

“If you want to keep going then so do I,” he smiles, stroking his cheek. Yukhei smiles back sweetly, and he gives one final nod before diving back in, a little more cautious now. 

He’s a little shy to start with, but Renjun just links their fingers together and lets Yukhei lick over him for a while, the smooth sensation strange but certainly not unwelcome. 

It only takes a few minutes for him to decide that he definitely likes this, and he tries rolling his hips a little, to which Yukhei folds him back into their position before, his knees pressed into his chest. 

“That’s it,” he sighs happily, petting Yukhei’s hair as he presses his tongue inside again - and it’s like nothing he’s ever felt before. Yukhei’s tongue is hot and smooth and slick and _wet,_ so impossibly wet, and he’s barely pushed in a full inch before Renjun’s toes are curling, his body opening up like he was made to experience this. 

The angel sighs happily against his skin, settling into a more comfortable position on the floor as he begins thrusting his tongue in and out, curving it up with a precision that can’t possibly be an accident. Renjun can’t even squirm, held firmly in place by the strong hands on the backs of his thighs, he can only whimper and clutch onto anything he can reach as Yukhei pulls him apart. 

It feels like he’s melting, Yukhei lapping at his prostate just enough to have him shaking, but never too much that it’s painful. He licks and sucks and tongue-fucks him until he’s moaning high in his throat, and this orgasm has been building for _so long_ that he can’t take it much longer. 

“Please,” he pants, clutching at locks of ice blond hair, “Please, I wanna cum.” His voice comes out desperate and strained, but Renjun doesn’t care anymore, Yukhei’s been pressing sweetly at that bundle of nerves for over an hour and his legs won’t stop shaking and he needs it more than he needs to breathe. 

He whines pathetically when Yukhei pulls out of him, saliva sticky on his skin, and he helps him straighten his legs out slowly so his hips don’t cramp up, rubbing at his sore muscles. When Renjun is comfortable on his back, he props himself up on his elbows just in time to watch Yukhei’s tongue circle the base of his cock. 

“Oh god,” he whispers, clutching at the sheets, and the alien tongue wraps around him, licking up his length at an agonisingly slow pace, but Yukhei holds his hips down firmly, forcing him to wait. He’s hiccuping, on the verge of tears when that warm wetness finally wraps itself around the head, and he groans, guttural and needy. 

The view is so stupidly hot - Yukhei’s eyes almost cross as he concentrates on keeping his tongue wrapped firmly around his cock, the glass-smooth surface making him twitch and jolt, his skin sensitive from going untouched all night. He feels like he’s spinning - spiralling into that hot, wet pleasure - need dripping off him, and Yukhei feeding on it, breathing him in, eating him up. It’s so good, better than anyone else, better than his own hand, and Renjun knows Yukhei is going to be a big problem for him, and he kind of hates him for how good he fucks, but he also kind of loves him. 

The creature in question pulls him out of his realisation that he’s already formed an addiction by swirling the tip of his tongue across his slit, and Renjun’s hips buck up as he moans. His hips won’t stop jolting, he’s so close to cumming, and Yukhei keeps looking up at him through his eyelashes, his jaw slack and that bright blue ribbon working over him expertly. 

“Please,” he whispers once more, tears in his eyes, his knuckles white, and he can tell that Yukhei knows he’s not just asking to cum. 

He’s asking him to stay, to be together for as long as possible, maybe forever, because Renjun is never going to get his fill of the love that pours out of Yukhei, the affection and the reassurance and the security. 

Yukhei nods, and Renjun flashes him a smile, too many emotions on his face to count - so he simply curls his tongue into a circle and releases Renjun’s hips, giving the soft skin a little tap. 

Renjun can only watch, hypnotised, as he bucks his hips over and over again, slipping his cock through that silky soft wetness at break-neck speed, and Yukhei takes it. He whimpers and keens as Renjun grabs a fistful of his hair, pulling him in closer, and Yukhei obediently wraps his tongue tighter, lets Renjun fuck into it and babble about how good he is until his muscles are on fire and his thrusts become sloppy. 

Pulling him even closer, Renjun looks him in the eye as he cums, Yukhei’s puppy eyes shimmering back at him, letting him use his mouth to ride out his orgasm. It hits him with a delay, his entire body pulling taught and finally, _finally_ releasing, painting Yukhei’s face with milky white. 

They lie there panting for a while, and when the room stops spinning and his vision returns, Renjun releases his grip on Yukhei’s hair, and he gives one final sloppy kiss to his cock before licking his lips, swiping up all the cum he can reach and swallowing it down. Renjun watches him with a stupid, love-sick smile on his face, trying to pick some of the mess up on his thumb, but they eventually dissolve into giggles and give up, leaving Yukhei’s poor shirt to soak up most of the mess as he pulls it over his head and throws it straight into the laundry basket. 

He’s clumsy as he clambers over to Renjun, who merely raises his arms to be swept up in a hug, his tongue retracted back to its human form, and he buries his face in Yukhei’s chest when they come to rest, like fallen leaves settling on the sidewalk, with no reason to ever be disturbed. 

“I’m so happy,” he sighs, playing with Yukhei’s fingers where they rest on his own stomach. 

“Yeah?” Yukhei replies, voice rough, “So am I.” 

His cheeks hurt from smiling as he wraps his arms tighter around his angel, who peppers kisses to the top of his head, his fingers trailing up and down Renjun’s bare spine. Ecstasy has never been an emotion he’s experienced, but Renjun wonders, in his fucked-out, sex-high, loved-up brain, if he’s found it. 

They lie there, wrapped up in each other, for a long while, and when Yukhei gets up to go to the bathroom, Renjun turns onto his front and presses his face into his pillow, breathing in his scent. That’s where Yukhei finds him when he returns with a warm, damp towel, giggling as he stumbles over to the bed and cleans him up, although Renjun insists there’s no point when his sheets are already ruined with cyan stains. 

When Yukhei slips into bed, not before dressing Renjun in one of his own shirts, he holds him close to his chest, and Renjun blinks sleepily at him, his whole world blinking back at him. 

The night they very first met, he knew there was something different about Yukhei, something that was made for him, and as he fights to keep his eyes open, he finally figures it out. 

Sapphires sparkle in Yukhei’s eyes, and they always were Renjun’s favourite jewel of them all. 

  
  



End file.
